Ha'alele: Missing Scene
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A Steve/Kono centered missing scene from Ha'alele. ONESHOT.


Ha'alele: Missing Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Summary: A Steve/Kono centered missing scene. ONESHOT.

Spoilers: S2:Ep20 - Ha'alele  
A/N: This didn't fit in with _Mixed Plate Lunch_ because it's so specific to one episode. So, I'm not entirely sure but wasn't Chin the ONLY one that asked Danny about Steve? Maybe I missed something. Either way, this is my missing scene take on why I don't recall Kono asking where their illustrious leader was.

# # #

"_H – lo?_" Kono's sleepy voice comes through the line and Steve can't help but smile.

"I woke you."

"_Boss?_" she asks and Steve's smile grows into a grin. "_Do we have a case?_"

Steve snorts a little at her eagerness. If only he got the same reaction every time he called Danny at four in the morning. "Always ready to save the world, aren't you Kono?"

"_Well, maybe not the world. But definitely my islands. I figure I'll work my way up,_" she says, still sounding a little sleepy.

Steve hears the joking lilt in her voice, then a muffled and deep groaning on the other end and his mood changes instantly. Shit. Kono clearly isn't alone. "I'm sorry Kono, I didn't realize – didn't think you'd have someone over."

"_I don't,_" Kono answers quickly. Then, "_I mean, I do. But -_"

"I shouldn't have called," Steve says, interrupting her and about to hang-up.

"_No, I mean - it's my cousin, Momi,_" Kono explains in a rush, almost sounding as if she's trying to clarify the situation.

"Oh," Steve says, sighing. He's not at all concerned about appearing relieved. "I thought I interrupted something, you know, maybe you had a guy over." His smile is back again.

"_You're not too far off, Steve. She used to be one when were kids,_" she says laughing.

It dawns on him what she's saying and he hears another muffled groan and then an 'ow' that he's pretty sure came from Kono and he can't help himself from chuckling.

She's still giggling when he finally hears her back on the line. "_Steve, you still there? So, what's up?_"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen," Steve says. "I'm going out of town for a bit. I've got to go and do something."

"_Uh-oh. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?_" Kono asks, her tone suddenly serious.

Steve is mildly affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks back.

"_Nothing. It's just that when you preface something like that,_" Kono explains. "_A girl's gotta wonder, Boss._"

Steve laughs because he can totally imagine her smiling right now. "Okay. I'm not at all offended," he replies, unable to hold in a smirk.

"_I know I don't have to point out that you're calling me at four in the morning to tell me this, right?_" Kono asks with a soft snort.

"Uh-huh," is all that Steve says in response.

Steve hears Kono huff in frustration. "_Okay, I give in,_" she says. "_What is it that you have to go and do?_" she asks.

"I'm going to find Joe and figure this whole Shelburne thing out," he answers bluntly.

"_Oh. Wait, what? And you can't do that here?_" Kono asks and Steve swears he hears a bit of disappointment in voice.

"It wouldn't be easy here. Not with the Governor -"

"_So, you're just going to leave?_" Kono asks, interrupting his reasoning.

"Yeah," he answers simply.

He can hear the sudden rustling of material through the phone. "_But -_" Kono starts, but Steve wants and needs to let her know why he's choosing to leave.

"Kono, it would be safer for all of you if I did it this way," he says.

"_What? You're kidding right? We can help you._"

"I need to do this, Kono." He hopes the finality of the statement sinks in and maybe it does because the line suddenly goes quiet. "Kono? You still there?"

"_Yeah. Look Boss, I – I know. But what about Danny, and – and Five-0?_" she asks and he smiles again.

"I left a letter for Danny," he says, and he hears her snort once more. Both of them know that a letter won't be enough. Not for Danny. But he knows she gets why he called her, because truthfully, it's less drama this way.

"_Do you know how long you'll be gone?_'' Kono asks and Steve can tell by the softness of her voice that she's accepted his decision, albeit reluctantly.

"No. But I'll be back," he promises.

"_You better,_" Kono says. "_You'll let us know if you need anything?_" she adds.

Steve exhales heavily. "Yeah. Of course. Take care of Danny for me and Chin. And yourself, Kono."

"_You take care of yourself too,_" she says and Steve swears he can literally feel the tenderness of her statement through the phone.

"Will do."

There's a pregnant pause to their conversation but it's Kono that finally breaks it. "_Bye, Steve,_" is all she she says and he kind of feels that there was a lot more to be said.

"I'll see you, Kono."

End.

# # #

Mahalo for taking the time to read this.


End file.
